Facing Reality
by Ms.NotSoPerfectGirl
Summary: Grace wants adventure and waiting for her time to shine. The calling for the rangers to find her and all become a unbeatable team, but what happens when she has to face Reality? And crushing on a red ranger. Review
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So i'm gonna try out some better plots aout the character and maybe i can get reviwes BUT the views i got was AMAZING thank you (: . Oh the parings are Jayden/OC, Mike/Emily, Mia/Kevin, and Antonio/OC. Review on what you think (: Oh if you wanna know what they look like go on my profile

I was in my room pratcing my gutair; That was a special momento from my mom before she died along with my dad. I hummed the lyrics that just came out of my mouth and I saw a purple gadget transforming into a Spider and I smiled. but I was creeped out cause my Zord was a spider and I hated it.

"So SpiderZord, When do you think it's time for all the rangers to untite again.?" I asked and I got no response and I heard a loud knock and I hid my gutair and I yelled. "Come in!" and once I saw it I saw my foster Dad with a beer bottle in his hand and I was just quiet.

"Grace! What have I told you about your stupid gutair playing in this house!" He yelled and I stood up.

"Look don't yell at me just because I'm your fricken bitch cause I'm NOT" I told him and next thing he back handed me and I fell to my bed gripping the bed covers when I was in pain.

"Just get out home wrecker cause I never asked for you to live here, and I don't want your drama and your damn night terrors of your nightmares." He said storming out and slamming my door and I found two bags and packed my clothes and everything I need.

"Well I guess I should ask Alexis if I can stay which would work out" I talked to myself, bnut then Spiderzord climbed on my shoulder comforting me.

"Thanks now lets go" I said and we sneaked out and before I left I got myself a Dr. Pepper and walked outside. The sunlight hit my face which brightens my day and I smile in peace and walked towards the park and out of no where I had a flash back.

_Flashback 7 years old_

_"Hey do you wanna play with me?" A young dirty blonde hair guy asked with a ball in his hand and I nodded and we played catch._

_"Whats your name stranger?" I asked as he threw the vball hard to knock me down._

_"Ooft ouch that really hurts" I mummbled into quiet and the red shirt guy rushed over to me._

_"I'm so sorry here" He said offering his hand to me and I grabbed it and I stood up._

_"Well I'm Jayden Shiba. what about you?" He asked and I siled but blushed._

_"Uhh my name is Gracie, but you can call me Grace" I told him and he smiles wide like I did._

_"Thats a cute name" he said and I smiled then I saw my real mom and a older guy looking talking and walking._

_"Oh my Jayden, I guess you must've met Gracie huh?" The old guy said and he nodded and I look at mom._

_"Grace, this is gonna be your leader when you grow up" mom said and I was confuse._

_"Leader? " I said and everyone nodded ._

Present

"Whoa I need to sit" I told my self and I sat down a on a bench and I grabbed my note pad and begin writing about poems.

**Meanwhile in theShiba place ****no one POV**

"Great job Emily your getting better" Mike told the young bubbly girl who said sorry and helped him up from the ground.

"Thanks, but I'm so sorry!" She said and everyone laughed and her sweetness.

"Em don't worry okay your good" Mia said putting her arm around Emily's shoulder meanwhile Mentor called them in a meeting and everyone was in the meeting.

"Yo Ji what's going on?" As the rebelious green ranger asked.

"Well you guys need to search the 7th power ranger because she is needed in this group" He said and Kevin spoke up.

"Wait why didn't you tell us? I mean wait is this the black power ranger?" He said and paced around the room.

"Yes, but I didn't know she was here already cause she has been going eevrywhere to foster houses." Ji said and everyone looked down and felt pity for her.

"Don't worry we will find her and I think I know where to find her." Jayden said as the hero said and everyone looked at him confusingly.

"Ok I want everyone to go, but be careful and Jay do you remeber her name?" Ji gave him a challenge to remeber the girls name, but he didn't know it and he hasn't seen her.

"I'll figure it out later c'mn rangers." He said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay thanks for the favoriting stories ( lolsmileyface6 and Dunk234) and a very special review form Yamimoto11. makes me happy haha. Well here is chapter 2 enjoy and review.

Grace

I was strumming my gutair and singing to myself until I heard a childs scream and I rushed over to the child sceaming and then there was multiples screaming.

"Hey kid are you okay? whats wrong?" I asked as the little boy hid behind me and I saw a ugly moster that had two huge fists and I was nervous until he spotted me.

"Move kid now!" I turned my head back to the kid yelling for him to go and he did as I look forward around my surroudings I saw a fist strectching to get me and I jumped high and was on the tree.

"What! Impossiable to avoid it!" He said and I sighed and waited for his movements until I heard a bush cracked and he manage to wrap his streching arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"Ahh get off of me!" I said and I got close to his body and he struggled me and got frustrated.

"You should be crying for the Sanzu river! cry!" He yelled and I kicked and punch him and back flip away from him and got into fighting position.

"Like I'll cry for that pathetic river" I told him and I ran away from him and his unbeatable arms. I hid behind a building hoping he couldn't find me and hopefully can help me.

"There you are!" He said grabbing my body tightly and I struggled and trying to get away.

"You creep let her go!" I heard a man voice and it there was a 6 people red, blue, green, pink, yellow and goldish color. 'Power rangers' I said and I smiled and it was time that I can try something.

"Nah, she cost way to much damage on my body" He said and they were trying to get me away from him but his arms were to strong to let me go.

"Hey power rangers! just attack I'll be fine trust me on this!" I yelled at them and they look at me with crazy then I whistled for my zord and he came and attack him and then I did a roundhouse kick then made my way away frmo the moster.

"Haha. thought you can keep still don't think so" I said and Spiderzord came on to my shoulder and I was greeted by the red ranger while the others were fighting him.

"Wait how did you get a Zord?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Well let's see my mom gave it to me before she got into the last battle with Master Xandered and I'm the black power ranger" I told him and he nodded and we saw all the ranger de morphed and it was only me and the red ranger.

"Here! do you know how to use a samurizer?" He asked and I nod and said go go smaurai and I was in a black suit with a sword.

"Lets go!" He said and the red guy and I hit him with our swords and then we decided to combine our powers and I was feeling the engery around me.

"Spin sword Dark slashes" I said and I heard someone say Fire smasher and it destoryed the monster and he was gone like dust.

"Hey what's your name stranger?" I asked the red ranger as he de morphed and the rest of the gang stood besid ehim.

"I'm Jayden, The leader of the power ranger samurai" He said and I nod and looked at the rest of the people.

"Well I got to say thank you senterita for saving less truoble fidning you" Said the spansih guy who smiled along with everyone else.

"Looking for me?" I asked curious putting my hair up in a pony tail.

"Yeah we need you in this squad to help us fight the nightlok" Said a chiense girl and I smiled.

"Alright, I'm in cause I told my mom I'll defeat them" I said and everyone laughed.

"Well everyone I say we order pizza and celebrate for the new ranger" Mike said and we walked , but i forgot my stuff.

"Hey how about I'll meet you guys at the pizza shop cause I gotta get my stuff from the bench before someone takes it" I told them and they nodded and left except Jayden who stayed with me.

"Why are you following I told ya I'll be back" I told him trying to hurry and get my stuff.

"Well Gracie, nice to see you again huh?" He told me and I smiled and giggled.

"I hate that name now sounds like a baby" I told picking up my two bags and my gutair and he grabbed my gutai to help me.

"Thanks" I told him adnd it was awakward for me haven't talken to him since little.

"So I heard you were in foster care for awhile" He asked and I stopped and look down.

"That's true, I couldn't stand the people and I ran away from the people who kicked me out." I told him, but I smiled and was happy.

"Grace are you-" I cut him off and smiled.

"I'm fine actually terrefic since you and the rangers got me I've ebeen waiting for a long time" I told him and he chuckled and we raced into the pizza place.

"What took you two so long?" Kevin asked us and we look at each other and shrug. "Nothing I couldn't find my zord, but I realize its in my pocket so I freaked out over nothing" I lied and they just shrug and I look at Jayden and he nudged me.

_**Shiba place**_

"Wow its huge" I told them and they laughed and all of a sudden Emily and Mia made me drop my stuff making the guys carrying it and they rushed me into the girls room.

"Welcome home!" Emily said and I giggled and was embrassed.

"Thanks you guys I apprecite it" I said and I heard mike complaining about my stuff and Mia slapped him to tell him to grow up and I laughed.

"Hey Ji wants to see ya Gracie" Jayden said and I yelled.

"Don't call me that!" I said and us three girls walked out of the room and I see a huge living room with Ji and he smiled at me.

"My my Grace you are all grown up" He said and I nod.

"Yes I have and you look the same" I told him and he chuckled.

Review 3


End file.
